leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lusamine/Manga
Pokémon Adventures Lusamine is the head of the Aether Foundation and the mother of Lillie and Gladion. Despite her organization being dedicated to the conservation of Pokémon, Lusamine's true goal is to make a paradise only for herself and the Ultra Beasts she covets. Lusamine debuted in Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move. She was first seen at Aether Paradise talking to an who had finished filming a commercial for their organization. In PASM14, Lillie was reminded of a painful memory of when she was forcibly made to dress in her current attire by Lusamine against her wishes. In PASM25, six months after the beginning of the , Lusamine had managed to capture a large group of Ultra Beasts that appeared in Alola. At Poni Island, she played with the Ultra Beasts, claiming that they would never leave her side. Later, Lusamine received a large amount of Beast Balls from Colress. She revealed her next goal was to capture , the Pokémon worshiped as the "Blinding One" by the people of the Ultra Megalopolis. Afterward, Phyco of the Ultra Recon Squad arrived at the Poni Altar to take Lusamine to the Ultra Megalopolis. After seeing the wild Phyco used to travel through Ultra Space, Lusamine demonstrated the Beast Ball's power by using one to catch it. She then requested that Phyco take her to Naganadel's habitat before heading to their actual destination. After arriving at the Ultra Megalopolis, Lusamine, Phyco, and several s found Necrozma battling and . Lusamine's presence angered Sun, who claimed that she was responsible for taking away his great-grandfather's island. Offended at Sun's claim, Lusamine sent out a and commanded it to become one with her. Lusamine fused with Nihilego into a single being, one she claimed was neither human nor Ultra Beast. Calling herself the mother of all Ultra Beasts, Lusamine and her team attacked Necrozma to capture it. With one of the Beast Balls dropped in the fight, Sun caught a and used it to attack Lusamine, who retaliated by sending out her other Ultra Beasts. When Necrozma fled to Megalo Tower, Lusamine and her Ultra Beasts followed it. At the top, Lusamine expressed anger that Necrozma refused to listen to her before being hit by one of its attacks. Pokémon is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer at Aether Paradise.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer at Aether Paradise. Later, it was used to battle the Ultra Recon Squad's so Lusamine could catch it. None of Bewear's moves are known.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. She was first seen with her Trainer at Aether Paradise. Later, she was used to battle the Ultra Recon Squad's so Lusamine could catch it. None of Lilligant's moves are known.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer at Aether Paradise. Later, it was used to battle the Ultra Recon Squad's so Lusamine could catch it. None of Milotic's moves are known.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer at Aether Paradise. None of Mismagius's moves are known.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. It was first used to battle the Ultra Recon Squad's so Lusamine could catch it. None of Lopunny's moves are known.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon. It was originally befriended by Phyco so it could take him through Ultra Space via Ultra Warp Ride. It was later caught by Lusamine in a Beast Ball to add to her collection. None of Naganadel's moves are known.}} is one of Lusamine's Pokémon and was caught in a Beast Ball. It was first summoned with 's power. Guzma was captured by Nihilego, who proceeded to drag him into an Ultra Wormhole. It was later caught by Lusamine and used to confront and at the Ultra Megalopolis by fusing with Lusamine. None of Nihilego's moves are known.}} 's power and include an unknown number of , , , , , , , and . After converging on Poni Island, they were by Lusamine. Later, they were used to battle at the Ultra Megalopolis. None of their moves are known.}} is one of the Ultra Beasts Lusamine caught. It was first used to prevent Wicke and an from getting on Poni Island to meet with Lusamine. None of Celesteela's moves are known.}}